


I'll Love You To Death

by starkindustonys



Series: Keeping Up With the Babadook [1]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, The Babadook (2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, I'm Sorry, IT'S HIS FAULT, M/M, blame talia, i was playing roblox, it was 3am, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkindustonys/pseuds/starkindustonys
Summary: Something was building up between Baba and the Joker-Something sinister.





	I'll Love You To Death

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't good. The tags describe my side of the story. Shout out to Talia for being on facetime while I created this hellish thing and for being a lovely person and an even better friend and shout out to Jo for inspiring me to put this on the internet and being a good pal. I personally love The Babadook and not The Joker so I don't know why I made this but clearly I wasn't in the right state of my mind.

The Joker and The Babadook walked hand in hand down the altar where they would both pledge to love each other for the rest of their lives. As fucking if. Baba was sick and tired of Joker's constant cackles and his endless mindfucking schemes for Batman. At first, things were good. Baba could understand the dry humor that the man held for the world and Baba did some scheming of his own (hello Amelia) but there comes in a time in a demon's life where it's time to settle down and put away such things. So, rambling aside, Baba is not tying his life down to some poorly dressed guy who only asks, what you doing, instead of how you doing and a simple conversation would not solve such problems. The Babadook pulled a switchblade out the sleeve of his blazer and quickly got Joker in the leg, but before he could get away, Joker smiled and took the hat right off fucking Baba’s head. Baba cried out and tried to apologize, beg, anything but it was too late. He blew into smithereens. The hat was the source of Baba’s life. And Joker grinned his chaotic grin and continued to walk down the altar.

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not I improved upon this a tad but why mess with perfection... god I hate myself but anyways I hope this wasn't too awful and brought some enjoyment to your lives.


End file.
